Gothel
Gothel is the main antagonist in Barbie as Rapunzel. She is a witch with endless and wild power. Gothel is voiced by Anjelica Huston. Story When Rapunzel, a protagonist of the movie, was a baby, Gothel kidnapped her and put her in the manor hidden deeply in dark woods behind the magic wall. Gothel made Rapunzel her own servant, who must keep the manor in the right order. She categorically hates painting, and, when she saw traces of paint on Rapunzel's face, she got furious. She also got furious when she found one squeaking step in the stairs. Rapunzel accidentaly discovered many things from Gothel's past in the basement; Gothel had many invitations on different balls. Penelope found a painting of Gothel and an unknown man (later it became clear it was Rapunzel's father, King Wilhelm) whose face was torn. Rapunzel also found a silver hairbrush gifted to her by her parents for her first birthday. In that moment, Gothel called Rapunzel. When Rapunzel discovered a secret tunnel and went to the village, Otto, Gothel's pet ferret, told Gothel everything about Rapunzel's trip. Gothel appeared in Rapunzel's room and asked her the name of the lad that Rapunzel met during her walk. Rapunzel did not know his name, so she answered honestly, she didn't know. Gothel destroyed Rapunzel's paintings and brushes and transformed Rapunzel's room in a tall tower with no enter and told Rapunzel it would be worse if she won't say his name. Rapunzel's hairbrush transformed into the silver paintbrush. Rapunzel created a magical entry into Stefan's kingdom; he invited her on masquerade ball in honor of his birthday. Rapunzel returned in the tower and began painting dresses. Otto noticed the shine of paintbrush from tower's windows and told Gothel about it. She appeared and found the magical enter, painted by Rapunzel. She destroyed it, cut Rapunzel's hair off, and broke her silver paintbrush. Gothel answered one more time about the guy's name. Rapunzel answered she didn't know, and Gothel, with Rapunzel's hair, put a horrible spell to Rapunzel's tower and flew to Stefan's castle. Stefan saw a person with long hair at the ball. He thought it was Rapunzel, and followed her. In the centre of a maze, Stefan chased "Rapunzel". Gothel opened her true face and spoke to him. Stefan told her he was about to see Rapunzel, but Gothel got furious and began attacking him. Stefan ran away, and Gothel followed. Stefan's little sisters and his brother wanted to help Stefan, but Gothel attacked them, and they ran away. Gothel came in the ballroom, where King Frederick and King Wilhelm were fighting. She threw their swords away and told everyone she was King Wilhelm's ex-lover who kidnapped Rapunzel as revenge. Gothel tries to kill everyone in the ballroom, but Rapunzel, Penelope, and Hobie appeared. Gothel then tries to kill Rapunzel until she traps her into the tower painting that was painted by Rapunzel before to turn her back to the tower again. Gothel got into the tower, bewitched by herself, and all her spells are powerless against her only spell "not to release a prisioner with a lying heart". Gothel stays in the tower, and her ferret, Otto, becomes her servant. Gothel is still as capricious as she used to be. Personality Gothel is the first female antagonist of Barbie film series. She hates liars, yet she is one herself. Gothel is shown to be very cruel, bossy, ruthless, and violent in the film. She is very captious, and if there is a single squeaking step in the staircase, she screams at Rapunzel, because it's Rapunzel's duty to watch over the manor. Gothel herself does nothing for the manor, instead she rides a horse, drinks tea that has to be done in six minutes, or has 'beauty naps'. Even after she's captured by her own spell, she does nothing for herself, but forces Otto instead. Appearance File:Dres334.jpg File:Gothel full view of dress.png Gothel's appearance is different from any other female character. She has gray hair pulled back into a bun style. She has cold green eyes and is the only character to have a long face. Main Dress For the most part of the film, Gothel is seen to wear a dark red and green dress. Its collar covers all the neck. The top layer of the dress is full length, everywhere except the very front centre that points up into a V, showing the red layer underneath. The top layer is dark green with a yellow furry trim around the neck, sleeves and bottom of the skirt. The sleeves are bell shaped, and there are straight red sleeves under. The green part also slopes down into a small V at the back of the bodice, showing a little of the red underneath. Gothel wears a hat in medieval style with yellow furry trim. Otto, her ferret, is usually wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Disguised as Rapunzel When Gothel pretends to be Rapunzel, she wears a black dress similar to the main one. It is full length and black with a white trim, instead of yellow, around the bottom of the skirt, the collar and the sleeves. It has a swirling pattern in black coming up from the bottom of the skirt and the cuffs of the sleeves. The collar is also high on this dress. She wears long black gloves, as well as a gold necklace with three black stones in it, and a gold chain belt with a black stone. At the start of this scene she is also wearing a green mask edged in white with purple feathers along the top edge, and a hat which is shaped like a triangular bowl, it is dark green, with a similar pattern to the dress, in black and a white furry trim on the top edge. She is also wearing Otto around her neck and the piece of hair she cut off Rapuzel at the tower. Gallery File:64830_245743185517520_258379294_n.jpg File:barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg File:ef.jpg File:Gothel.png File:Gothel-barbie-as-rapunzel-32577634-1040-584.jpg File:barbie4z.jpg File:gotheltangled_99234_1.jpg File:64701_245747302183775_475763724_n.jpg File:Rapunzel (97).jpg File:Rapunzel (131).jpg File:Rapunzel (133).jpg File:Rapunzel (140).jpg File:Rapunzel (151).jpg|Giant Gothel from Rapunzel's nightmare File:Rapunzel (229).jpg File:Rapunzel (250).jpg gothelalone.JPG gothelangered.JPG gothelangry.JPG gothelannoyed.JPG gothelarrogant.JPG gothelarrow.JPG gothelbarrier.JPG gothelenchantment.JPG gothelforest.JPG gothelgiant.JPG gothelgrin.JPG gothelhappy.JPG gothelhobie.JPG gothelhood.JPG gothelhooded.JPG gothelhorse.JPG gothelhorseback.JPG gothelhugo.JPG gothelhugochain.JPG gothelmagic.JPG gothelmasked.JPG gothelmocking.JPG gothelorders.JPG gothelotto.JPG gothelottosleep.JPG gothelpain.JPG gothelpaintbrush.JPG gothelpleased.JPG gothelrage.JPG gothelshocked.JPG gothelshockwave.JPG gothelside.JPG gothelsmanor.JPG gothelsmirk.JPG gothelsmug.JPG gothelstern.JPG gothelsurprised.JPG gotheltea.JPG gotheltease.JPG gotheltowermagic.JPG gothelunhinged.JPG gothelwait.JPG gothelwalk.JPG gothelwave.JPG gothelyounger.JPG Quotes *"Never release a prisoner with a lying heart." *''"I've taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me? By frittering away your time, painting... this is atrocious!"'' *''"After all I've done, after all I've given you this is how you repay me! Sneaking off!"'' *''"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, girl"'' Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Elders Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Horse riders Category:Magic Users